1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for controlling liquid level in a pressurized refrigerant condenser system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the design of refrigeration condensers, it is imperative that adequate heat transfer surface be provided for the maximum output of the system compressor and at the maximum design ambient temperature to assure adequate condensing capacity.
The maximum compressor output of an adequately designed system would more probably occur at the time the ambient temperature reaches or exceeds the design temperature. Many conditions exist in which the compressor is required to operate at reduced capacity, and outside ambient temperature is often lower than the design temperature, and the condenser thereupon provides too much condensing capacity. Low compressor head pressure and accompanying problems of inadequate refrigerant flow and low suction result.
Existing head pressure control systems utilize variable speed and cycled condenser fans, condenser face dampers, and pressure sensitive refrigerant hold back valves on the condenser outlet line.